The present disclosure relates generally to collecting and organizing energy information from assets being employed in an industrial automation system. More particularly, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to using an organizational model in conjunction with energy information acquired from assets in the industrial automation system to determine energy data (i.e., consumption or production) for individual assets and for individual and scalable parts of the industrial automation system.
Industrial automation systems generally include a variety of energy consuming assets employed in a production process (e.g., different assembly lines for a single product) or the like. Some of the assets in the industrial automation system may be capable of communicating its corresponding energy data with other controllers within the industrial automation system or to a supervisory control system that may be stationed outside the industrial automation system. In any case, although the energy information acquired via the communicating assets may be beneficial in understanding how energy is being utilized within the industrial automation system, the acquired energy information is often individualized such that it primarily provides information related to a specific device without regard to how the energy information is related to scalable parts of the industrial automation system or the industrial automation system as a whole. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for analyzing the energy information related to scalable parts of the industrial automation system are desirable.